Unlucky Birthday
by Evildarkwolf
Summary: Its Reid's 25th Birthday! But can anything really go right with our poor genius? NOPE!
1. Chapter 1

_**This jumped into my head I hope its good, I don't have a beta reader so sorry for any mistakes. **_

* * *

"Very funny." Reid could feel his cheeks turn a little pink. "You know not as many people as you think can use chop sticks."

Morgan shook his head knowing Reid was about to give him a lecture neither he wanted on or not. He now regretted he brought it up.

"No one knows the exact percent of how many people can't use chopsticks. The populations of China, Japan, Korea, and Vietnam combined equal about 1.59 billion people which equates to 23% of the world's population and there are about thirteen "overseas Chinese," about 2.9 million "overseas Japanese," 2.2 million "overseas Koreans," and about 2.2 million "overseas Vietnamese." That's about 1.6 billion people plus everyone who lives elsewhere and uses chopsticks whenever they get Asian cuisine and all the expats living in chopstick wielding countries. The numbers depend on whether you mean individual people using them always or sometimes or cultures and countries which use them as the main eating utensil. And…"

"Stop!" Rossi yelled giving Reid the look. "Let's talk about something else shall we?" Rossi asked a small smile on his annoyed face.

"Grumpy much Rossi?" Morgan asked a little annoyed at Rossi for yelling at his young friend. It was Reid's birthday after all. "Someone needs their food."

Garcia letting out a small laugh. "I know I do! I haven't had time to eat yet today. You would think it would be easy to find a place to eat on a Tuesday but noooooo."

Hotch smirked a little watching Reid's face. He looked a little hurt and ashamed as he looked down at his empty plate. "Well if the waiter would hurry up and take our orders then we would all be happier."

Once they all got there order they all dug in eating their seafood.

Reid picked up the lobster he had ordered and tried to snap the tail from the back. But it seemed to be overly difficult.

Morgan looked over at him noticing Reid having difficulties with his lobster. "Need help there pretty boy?" He said in a low voice hoping to not draw attention and embrace the birthday boy.

"No I can get it." Reid said getting frustrated.

"Use a knife." Morgan suggested.

Reid nodded his head picking up the knife that was lying next to his plate. He aimed at the lobster and brought the knife down on the red hard shell. It made a crack noise causing Reid to smile.

Hotch looked behind Reid seeing four waiters making their way to their table. One was holding a small cupcake with a lit candle on top. Hotch couldn't help but smile, he knew Reid would hate him for telling them it was his birthday. Hotch figured if Jack could live with the embarrassment then Reid could too. But jack was only four and Reid was now twenty-five.

Rossi followed Hutch's eye sight and he also smiled when he saw the waiters, they were trying to be so quiet and yet Reid was oblivious to them. Reid had finely gotten the lobster meat free and was now eating with a smile on his face.

"Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy…" All four of the waiters started to sing, J.J looked up smiling as she started to sing it along with Morgan and Hotch.

Reid looked up taking a deep breath not expecting any of it. He let out a small cough, he could feel something stuck in his throat. 'Why did they have to shock me while I was in the middle of eating?' He thought as his eyes grew wide. He sat there his brain thinking a million things. Please not today…it's my birthday. Six percent of people die on their birthday, I don't want to be one of them… He leaned over the table gagging.

Morgan stopped singing when Reid started to gag his older brother senses were going off. "Reid?" He gave Reid a hard pat on his back. "Reid!"

Garcia stood up from the table. "Oh my GOD! He's choking!" She yelled tears coming to her eyes.

"Reid!" Morgan yelled pulling Reid's chair away from the table and making him stand up. He came up behind Reid wrapping his arms around Reid's sternum and pushed. "Come on Reid….Cough it out." He kept pushing his fist into Reid's sternum hoping to unlogged the food that was killing his friend.

Reid could hear the voices of his friends, but his vision was blurring and the voices seemed to be getting farther away.

* * *

_**If I get enough reviews and enough of you like it then I will update. :D Hopefully you all enjoyed Reid's unlucky birthday!**_


	2. times a tickin

Thank you all for reading and reviewing the first chapter. And all I'm ganna say is poor Reid.

**_It is late, and I added a random funny part in this. ;P_**

* * *

Morgan brought his fist in and up and under Reid's rib cage, he lifted the younger man off his feet, as he did it again, as he felt Reid began to lean forward more. He was no longer pale but turning blue. "Damn it Kid, Cough it up!" People from other tables were watching and talking, the staff was standing there with their mouths open. The one with the cupcake dropped it as he watched the scene in front of him.

Garcia had gotten up reaching towards her favorite G-man, and then pulled back. She picked up a glass of water, and held it. Tears weld up in her eyes as she watched. JJ had pulled her phone out and had called for help, as she placed a hand on Garcia's arm. Hotch had gotten up, and he began to motion the people back, giving Morgan room to work, and hopefully Reid some air to breathe.

Morgan was frantic now, as his actions became more jerky and he was wide eyed and calling to Reid. Hotch knew it wasn't working as Reid's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he slumped over in Morgan's arms. Morgan saw it and he stopped. "Reid! NO!"

Hotch moved closer and touched Morgan's arm. "Put him on the floor, now. We have to get it out."

Morgan did as ordered and went down on his knees by his buddy. Hotch opened Reid's mouth and reached his long fingers in, and down the throat. He felt something…and tried to get a grip on it. Garcia was praying, and worrying her necklace until she broke it, the beads falling unnoticed. J.J, reached for a sharp steak knife wrapped in a napkin, and held the blade out to her boss.

Hotch couldn't get his fingers on it. He reached for the bottle of wine on the table and poured it on Reid's throat, took the knife and touching the throat he went under the edam's apple three fingers down, and cut into the throat. Blood weld up, and JJ wiped it away. A gush of air bubbled up. Rossi handed Hotch a plastic straw which was inserted into the hole. One of the waiters fell over onto the table in a faint. Hotch looked up. "I can't believe I had to do that. Where are the medics?"

Morgan fell back on his knees trying to take in the scene in front of him. There lay his best friend with blood bubbles coming out of a hole in his neck. Their leader having been the cause of it, Hotch who cut open the young man without hesitation. How could he just do that? The older man was just too calm. Morgan could hear Garcia crying in the back ground as J.J spoke calming words to her. Morgan swallowed down the bile he could feel rising in the back of his throat. Only Reid would have something like this happen on his birthday. But the only thing Morgan knew was that he would take the younger man's place in a heartbeat.

The front door opened and the paramedics came running in a gurney in tow.

The female paramedic sat down next to Hotchner. "Sir, I'm ganna need you to move out of the way please." She asked him placing a blue latex, powder free, size medium gloved hand on his shoulder.

Hotch shook his head, taking his shaky ungloved bloody hand away from Reid's neck and getting to his feet. The male Paramedic motioned to Morgan to move. Morgan was still staring at Reid. Hotch took his arm and gently pulled him as he talked to him. They moved away sitting down again.

"Reid is twenty-five, he has a piece of lobster stuck in his throat. We tried the Heimlich and it didn't work, then I tried to get it out, but I couldn't reach it. I had to cut so he could breathe."

"Ok." The female took out a forcep and removed it from its packaging and handed it to her partner. He opened Reid's mouth and inserted the instrument into the throat and gently removed the meat. "We need to get him to the hospital right away. " Her partner began an IV. She began to take his vitals, and write them down. Hotch picked up his glass and swallowed the whole glass's contents down. Morgan sat there watching.. And when they began to put Reid on the stretcher Morgan got up and helped.

"I'm going to go with him."

"Are you related?" She asked Morgan, but he shook his head no. "I'm sorry sir but you can't. But you can meet us there."

Morgan looked at the female. "I'm going. That's my best friend, I watch out for him."

"Come on everyone I will drive us." JJ said as she took out her car keys. "You can ride with us Morgan."

"No! Now let's get the kid to the hospital." The paramedics nodded , gathered their equipment up and left for the ambulance. Morgan right beside the stretcher.

The rest of the team went outside to get in JJ's car. No one thought of the bill, or Garcia's jacket left of the back of one of the chairs.

* * *

My beta reader was giving me crap about how the paramedic should have on gloves and how I don't put enough detail in the story so I added this funny part. Hope it made a few of you laugh.

**_She asked him placing a blue latex, powder free, size medium gloved hand on his shoulder. LOL_**


End file.
